


Flight Crossed Lovers

by BlackIris



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Based off of true story, but spun as requested for Peter Parker/Male Reader





	Flight Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot with how sweet the original story is. Hopefully this spin on it does the love justice

“Can I help you?”

Peter opens his mouth to speak, but closes it before any words come out.

“Are you alright, sir?”

The older woman calling him ‘sir’ makes him chuckle.

“Okay. I need, help? Well, it’s more a question. I’m not sure if you can help me. But I’d really appreciate it if you can.”

“Go ahead, sir.” She says, earning a flush of pink to his face. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, man. Ma’am.” He stutters, looking at her name tag. “Gloria? Please, I’m Peter.”

“Alright, Peter.” Gloria smiles, the skin around her eyes crinkling in at the corners. “Tell me what I can do.”

“Okay, so I’m supposed to meet someone on this flight, from London. But it landed like,” He pauses looking at his watch. “Like, an hour ago and they didn’t show up.”

“You want to know if someone arrived on a certain flight?”

“I know you probably can’t give me that information but—”

“You are correct, I cannot give you any personal information about passengers. I’m sorry it’s company policy.”

Peter nods, trying his best to school his features. “I understand.”

“Honey, what happened?”

His face lights up but it’s bittersweet.

“This might sound crazy, but I met this guy on the plane. We flew from New York to England on the same flight. We sat next to each other but had a different flight from London to here. I think I think—I know this sounds crazy, but I think I fell in love with him during those seven something hours. We talked almost the whole time. Even watched a scary movie together and he squeezed my hand at the scary parts. Hid behind my shoulder at the big jump scares… I tried all I could to get transferred to his flight.

Gloria’s old gay heart is moved, but she still can’t give him information about other passengers.

“Honey, I’d love to help, but well.” She pauses thinking things over. “Have you tried paging him, or calling him, if you have his number? You can use our phone if yours isn’t working.”

“Thanks.” He holds up his Stark phone. “But I’ve already tired, I can’t get through.”

Peter’s ready to give up, his face is flushed and looks like he might cry.

Gloria feels his pain of young love in an unforgiving world.

About an hour later, another young 20 something guy comes to the counter.

Gloria is having lunch, sitting behind the empty kiosk by their coworker.

20 something says he’s looking for another man, someone arrived from London.  Gloria starts to choke on her airport to-go salad. She tries to calm down and listen to what seems to be the same conversation she had earlier that day.

“There’s no way,” Gloria mumbles to herself. She stows her food in the cupboard and stands up startling the 20 something guy.

He looks about Peter’s age. This might be a good thing after all.

Gloria puts on her best customer service smile and asks, “Have you by chance arrived from London?”

“Yes.” He looks at Philip, Gloria’s co-worker, in confusion. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand... what’s going on?”

Gloria tries not to lose her cool and hastily looks through papers at her closed kiosk. Just before Peter left, she had taken his number just in case. And thank fuck.

“Could you hold on just one moment, sir?”

“Uh, yes?” He looks to Philip again, worry etched into his forehead as time continues to tick away, taking him farther and farther from Peter.

Gloria dials the number, her heart beating wildly.

“Hey, Parker, right?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“There’s someone here at the counter looking for you.”

Peter whoops and screams, causing Gloria to hold the phone away from her ear. 

Gloria hands the phone to him, smiling. “It’s for you.”

He takes the phone and his sour expression melts into shock and pure joy as Peter rambles.

“Hurry, babe, I miss you.”

Gloria almost starts sobbing, her hand held tight to her chest as she watches the love sparkle in the young man’s eyes. Philip is misty-eyed and dashes to help other customers in an effort to not cry.

10 minutes later, Peter is running back to the counter. Having been loitering in a café then a book shop, he’s more than pleased with himself for not having left the airport just yet.

The young man from earlier bounces on his toes, looking to and fro hoping to catch a sight of Peter. He looks to his left again and sees him.

They run towards each other and throw themselves into a hug, arms tightly wrapped around each other. Random travelers stop and watch with smiles on their faces. Some snap a photo, some whisper. A little girl yells ‘kiss!’ and tries to get the small crowd of onlookers to start chanting with her. Her fathers tell her to be polite and use her indoor voice, offering the couple a comforting and knowing smile.

He brushes his lips against Peters, earning a blush and a chuckle.

“I thought I lost you.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They thank Gloria profusely, babbling over each other, both of their faces adorned with huge smiles.

Gloria smiles, handing them her business card, “In case you ever need to make additional travel arrangements.”

 

* * *

 

 

6 months go by.

Whenever Gloria sees a young couple happily in love, she thinks of the day she met Peter. Sure, she sees a lot of couples in love, but that one day stands out brightly against all the rest.

“This came for you.” A coworker says, dropping off the mail.

It’s the normal stuff, but atop the pile lays a cream envelope with swirling letters in silver.

Gloria tears open the letter, her brow wrinkled as her mind races.

‘You are formally invited. . .”

Her breath hitches and she gasps, laughing in joy at the note attached to the letter.

 

              _‘We hope this finds you, Gloria, our sweet miracle worker. Without your help, there wouldn’t be a wedding. We’d be honored if you could make it. After all, when you know, you know. Love Peter & Y/N.’_

“What is it?” Philip asks, looking over her shoulder at the formal invitation.

“Good news, very good news,” Gloria says, wiping a tear from her eye.


End file.
